The Endless Waltz continues
by Matt Jarr
Summary: The Gundam pilots are needed again but now they need replacements.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else except for my computer.  
  
Relena Peacecraft stared on in horror as she watched the recording on the news for the third consecutive time. Relena couldn't believe it, had unidentified mobile suits actually come and destroyed Paris. If it really did then what would become of everyone on earth and on the colonies. With the Gundams and all other types of mobile suits gone, how would the earth and the colonies protect themselves? Slowly she rose to her feet as the reality sunk in. She walked over to her dressing table. Relena opened a jewelry box. From inside she picked up a plain locket. She opened it slowly as if she was about to make a decision that would forever change history. Inside the locket was a plain piece of paper that was folded. Relena unfolded the paper. On it was the numbers 17 right, 56 left, and 23 right. Relena walked over to a painting of her and the Gundam pilots. She took the painting and rotated in 90 degrees to the left. Then she pulled the painting off the wall. Behind the painting was a safe in the wall. Relena entered the combination. It was then that she realized that she was starting to cry. Relena lifted her head, wiped her eyes dry, and took a deep breath. She exhaled, grabbed the handle, and opened the safe. Inside the safe was a plain manila folder. She took the folder out and read the big black letters on the front, "Top Secret 3-5 Gundam Plans." She turned walked over to the phone and picked up her address book. She turned to the "Y" section, went down the list to the name Yuy, Herro, and began dialing the number. 


	2. Information Distribution

Information Distribution  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Heero Yuy was sitting at his computer working on the flight simulator program that he was designing. He heard the phone ring. "Ryu, could you get the phone."  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Yuy", replied Ryu. "Mr. Yuy it's Relena Peacecraft." "She says it's urgent."  
  
"Thank you Ryu." Said Heero as Ryu walked into the room holding the portable phone.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Yuy", said Ryu as he handed the phone to Heero.  
  
"Thanks Ryu, hi Relena it's Heero"  
  
"Heero is that you, oh it's so nice to here your voice again. It's been awhile."  
  
"That it has", replied Heero. "What's the urgent news?"  
  
"Well Heero on the news it said that unidentified mobile suits destroyed Paris earlier this morning. The attack started around 7:30 am and ended 5 minutes later."  
  
"What! You're joking right, I mean it's been 50 years since the last mobile suit was destroyed."  
  
"I know Heero that was my reaction to the news when I saw it. Unfortunately, I have seen the reports and it's all true. Paris is now a large pile of smoldering ruble. Also it has been estimated that there are no survivors."  
  
"Well Relena if that's the case then I guess that means the Gundams are going to need to be rebuilt."  
  
"Yes, that the solution that I came to as well. Heero I need you to meet on earth so that I can give you Trowa's part of the plans"  
  
"Why can't Trowa give them to me?"  
  
"Trowa died in a circus accident five years ago. It was then before he died that he gave me the plans and told me to guard them well because they may be needed in the future. Heero when can you come to earth?" asked Relena.  
  
"I can be there in two weeks if I can get a decent star cruiser because the orbits between Mars and Earth are at their far point."  
  
"Ok Heero then I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"I'll bring Ryu along so I can train him to pilot the Gundam. Right now I would really like to pilot a Gundam, but in order for the mission to be successful we should get younger pilots that can take more of a beating than we can."  
  
"That's fine Heero. Do me a favor and call Duo for me so that we can meet with him after I meet with you so we can get his part of the plans."  
  
"No problem Relena. I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye." With that Heero hung up. He put the phone down and turned to his laptop. He minimized the program he was working on and called up the program with the Gundam plans in it.  
  
"Hey Heero what did Relena need?" asked Ryu as he walked into the room.  
  
"Ryu get your things together and hire a fast star cruiser," said Heero as he looked up from his computer.  
  
"Why Heero?" asked Ryu quizzically.  
  
"Because we have to go to earth to meet with Relena", said Heero slightly agitated.  
  
"Heero are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I am, now go get packed and hire the fastest star cruiser that we can afford."  
  
"All right! I'm going to earth!" cried Ryu as he went to the information computer located in the kitchen.  
  
'He's a great kid thought Heero to himself. I still remember the day we met. He was just a little punk that had decided to stow away on a flight to mars. He made a living in the access tunnels selling stolen items. When he tried to cross me though he didn't thing a 60-year-old man with six times that many broken bones could kick his ass but he was wrong. Then I took him on as my personal assistant and now my apprentice. If I remember correct he was a decent pilot. He'll make an even better pilot once I modify the simulation program so that it's configured for Gundam controls.' Heero turned slightly and looked down at his digital phone book. "All right then let's see Maxwell. Maxell. Here we go Duo Maxwell". "All right baka, let's see if you remember me", said Heero with a laugh.  
****  
  
"Hey Duo, some guy named Heero is on the phone."  
  
"Thanks Yuki. This is Shinagami how can I save your ass this time Heero?"  
  
"Hello Duo it's nice to know that you remember me. Listen we have a situation. Apparently a bunch of unidentified mobile suits attacked and destroyed Paris along with everyone in the city."  
  
"Holy shit! Your joking right?" exclaimed Duo as he choked on his lunch.  
  
"Maxwell, have you ever known me to joke around"  
  
"Well not really but how could it have been mobile suits. I mean it's been what, 50 years."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but since it did happen you know what we have to do."  
  
"I know, we need the Gundams."  
  
"Exactly. I'm going to earth with Ryu. We're going to meet Relena and she'll give us Trowa's copy of the plans."  
  
"Ok so what do I do?"  
  
"After Ryu and I meet with Relena we'll all meet you at colony M5."  
  
"Alright then I'll call up Quatre and tell him to get his copy of the plans and have him meet us at Mars colony 5."  
  
"Ok its settled, I'll let you go so that I can get packed."  
  
"Hey Heero I'm going to bring Yuki along."  
  
"Ok I'm bringing Ryu along so that I can train him to pilot a Gundam."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
As Duo closed the phone link he thought back to how he met Yuki. Yuki was pretty much of the same background as Ryu except for the fact that the fool thought that I wouldn't recognize the watch he was selling me was the one that he had stolen three days before from my house.  
  
"Duo. Duo. Who was that?"  
  
"That was Heero Yuy. He was a friend of mine if you will. We were both Gundam pilots."  
  
"Wait a sec you expect me to believe that you were a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"If you don't believe me then why would I have this picture of me in front of my Gundam and why would I have one fifth of the plans to the UniGundam."  
  
"UniGundam? What's that?"  
  
"It's something that we five pilots decided to make incase something like this were to ever happen. In a nutshell it is the design for a totally non- customized Gundam. That way we could start five rebuilds faster than if they were all different. You Yuki are going to be one of the new pilots."  
  
"WHAT? Whada mean I'm one of the new pilots?"  
  
"Exactly as I said you are now going to be a Gundam pilot. Now please excuse me I have a phone call to place."  
  
****  
  
Ring rinnngg  
  
"I got it", called out Sai.  
  
"Thanks Sai", said Quatre.  
  
"Quatre its Mr. Maxwell"  
  
"Ok Sai I'll get it in the den. Hello this is Quatre Winner speaking."  
  
"Hey Quatre did you hear about Paris?"  
  
"Yes I did. Where am I to meet you with my copy of the plans?"  
  
"You could probably meet with Relina and Heero on Earth."  
  
"Ok, where will you be?"  
  
"I'll be waiting on the M5 colony."  
  
"Ok see yah."  
  
"Bye. Sai I need you to pack your things and get us two tickets to the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"Ok Quatre."  
  
****  
  
"Hey Wufei Quatre is on the phone for you." called out Sola.  
  
"I got it, what do you want Quatre."  
  
"Wufei I need you to meet Heero, Relena, and I at the Sank Kingdom so we can begin rebuilding the Gundams."  
  
"All right I'll be there with Sola in the morning."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Good bye. Sola come here."  
  
"Yes Wufei."  
  
"You may be a woman but you showed me that you aren't weak by repeatedly defeating me in combat; therefore, you will be the Gundam pilot."  
  
"I am honored Wufei."  
  
"Sola I need you to get your things packed and arrange us transportation to the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"Ok Wufei."  
  
'Sola is a strong and spirited woman. She was abandoned she was two and survived by fighting in underground fight clubs. She is extremely skilled. Sai is almost as skilled as Sola. If my memory serves me well Sally Po and I found them stealing from the Preventors' food stores. That's when I asked Quatre to take them both. Sola fought me and won so I let her stay as my student.'  
  
****  
  
send some reviews so I can improve my fic. I hope you enjoy it. 


	3. The Flames of Rebirth

Flames of Rebirth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own the new Gundams and characters.  
  
'Earlier this morning a tape was sent to the World Peace Union. On the tape were the terrorists that massacred Paris yesterday. The terrorists identified themselves as the organization Celestia. They reported that if the World Peace Union did not submit to their rule within 72 hours another city would be attacked.'  
  
Relena got up and turned off the T.V. "Well I guess this is a sign that we should hurry up. I transferred funds to cover materials for four Gundams. They will be constructed on the L3 colony now. Heero and Duo will meet us there. Duo has started to set up shop. I will stay here and try to get the WPU to stall for time."  
  
"Relena be careful. If they attack again it might be the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"Don't worry Quatre I'll be ok."  
  
"Till we meet again Relena."  
  
"Till we meet again Quatre."  
****  
  
Duo stood ad faced the group in front of him.  
  
"Ok guys the WPU will make their announcement in 6 hours. Heero will be here with Ryu in about eleven days. We will begin the construction of the Gundams based on the parts of the plan that we have. I've hired 4 teams of professional engineers to assist each pilot in completing his or her Gundam. Then we will kick Celestia's ass. Us original pilots will help you new pilots, but at a distance. Your teams will make your repairs while we send each of you updates on targets and other useful information. Heero should arrive with the cockpit configuration plans and a portion of the torso plans."  
  
"Ok Duo lets get started."  
  
"Fine Hitori just don't steal anything."  
  
"Don't worry I won't steal, much. He he he."  
  
"Alright people lets get to work!"  
****  
  
Heero Yui walked into the passenger area of the private freighter. He was holding a laptop computer and a modified VR suit.  
  
"Alright Ryu put this on. Good, now I can configure the rest of the Gundam controls." "What is this Heero?"  
  
"It's a Virtual Reality Gundam Simulator. I'll train you on this for right now. The controls will match the ones in my old Wing Zero Gundam. We will probably modify the Uni-Gundam to reflect this control configuration once we arrive."  
  
"Ok Heero let's start it up."  
  
"Ok level one, 50 enemy mobile suits. Engage!"  
****  
  
In a dark room 


End file.
